


Reacciones

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Sequence, HP: EWE, Interviews, M/M, Slash, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las ocho personas más cercanas a Harry Potter —y Draco Malfoy— son entrevistadas sobre sus reacciones sobre la relación de ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Escrito con mucho cariño para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, de ff.net

La entrevistadora le sonríe al pelirrojo tranquilizadoramente, ya que parece estar nervioso. No hace más que mirar al techo de la estancia donde está dando la entrevista y masculla cosas inteligibles.

—Entonces, señor Weasley —dice ella, moviendo su cabellera rubia y larga y llamándole la atención al menor de los hermanos Weasley—. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de usted al enterarse de que Draco y Harry están saliendo?

—Eh…—Ron se sonroja al más puro estilo de su familia; hasta él admite que se comportó como un idiota cuando Harry se lo dijo—. Pues, golpeé a Harry en la cara. —Una risa nerviosa escapa de su boca y se desordena un poco el cabello color fuego—. Porque me enojé al pensar que había dejado a mi hermanita por el hurón. Después le pedí disculpas, eso sí.

La mujer escribe todo rápidamente en su bloc de notas y luego mira a los ojos a Ron, para hacerle otra pregunta:

— ¿Qué opinas de la relación de ellos dos ahora?

—Está bien, a pesar de que se me hace raro —se sincera—. Ver como se llevaban mal por seis años y repentinamente que se besen por las esquinas…es extraño. Muy extraño.

La pelirrubia de ojos azules escribe en su bloc y se levanta del asiento. El pelirrojo también lo hace. Se estrechan las manos.

—Gracias por responder, señor Weasley.

—De nada.

Junto a otras respuestas, estas no tardarán en aparecer en El Profeta.


	2. Hermione

La entrevistadora le sonríe a la castaña de pelo desordenado y ella también esboza una mueca tranquila. No parece tan nerviosa como Ron, aunque igualmente lo está.

—Señora Granger —dice la mujer de más edad, tranquilamente—, ¿usted apoya al señor Malfoy y al señor Potter en su relación?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclama ella de inmediato—. Me tomó por sorpresa, claro, pero siempre apoyaré a Harry, sin importar con quien esté. Me parece algo muy hipócrita de parte de algunos de nuestros compañeros que hayan cortado todos los lazos solo porque está con Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunta la entrevistadora de buena gana, después de escribir todo en su pequeño bloc con un bolígrafo, ya que está más adaptada a lo muggle que la mayoría de los magos.

—Me los encontré en mis rondas de prefecta, dando vueltas por el castillo. Escuché susurros en una sala supuestamente desocupada y abrí la puerta con un Alohomora. Se estaban besando. Me lo dejé para mí misma y no se lo conté a Ron porque sabía que su reacción iba a ser exagerada. Sí que lo fue.

— ¿Le molesta toda la emoción por la relación de ambos?

—Para nada. Harry se acostumbró a la fama siendo el más joven en siglos en entrar a un equipo de Quidditch (además de ser hijo de dos Aurores famosos), y a mí no me importa. Ron es otra historia.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

—No hay de qué.


	3. Cedric

—Entonces, ¿alguna vez tuviste alguna idea de que esto pasaría entre Harry y Draco?

—Pff. —El Hufflepuff se ríe cálidamente—. Claro que sí. De vez en cuando Harry empezaba a hablar de Draco. Me imagino que se podían considerar obsesionados uno con el otro; solo terminó como algo más.

La entrevistadora escribe con rapidez y pregunta otra cosa:

—Bien —anota otra cosa—. ¿Sabes algo más sobre la relación de Harry y Draco que no sea aparte de lo obvio (es decir, que son pareja)?

Cedric se ríe. Y luego, sabiendo que seguramente Harry lo matará por develar su pequeño secreto, decide decir la verdad:

—Bueno, es que resulta que…espere, ¿se cree normalmente que Harry es el…dominante, no? —inquiere Cedric, aguantando la risa.

—Ajá. A pesar de que hay gente que cree que Draco lleva las riendas en el asunto, pero es un mínimo.

El Hufflepuff soltó una risilla.

—Bueno, pues…es que, Harry es el pasivo —explica, y empieza a reírse muy fuerte. Cuando se vuelve a componer, la mujer parece haber escrito ya hace rato la noticia.

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Solo digamos que entré a una sala vacía para practicar unos hechizos, y digamos que a esos dos se les olvidó cerrar la puerta. Únicamente diré que estaban de una forma que dejaba claro, clarísimo que mi amigo, Harry, es el pasivo.

Ella ríe. El Hufflepuff también.

—Gracias por la información, señor Diggory —dice al recobrar la compostura.


	4. Neville

— ¿Cómo dirías que ha evolucionado la relación entre Harry y Draco? —inquiere la entrevistadora, observando atentamente a Neville, que parece muy nervioso, y que sonríe un poquito.

—Bueno…—suspira—. Diría que siguen siendo enemigos; la verdad siempre he escuchado que tienen muchas discusiones, que se pelean como si estuvieran casados. —El chico bufa, divertido con ese pensamiento—. Siguen siendo como antes, la verdad.

—Has sido el más cercano a Harry y Draco desde el comienzo de su relación, ¿por qué es eso?

—Quizás…—Parece dudar, pero intenta concentrarse y suspira—. fue porque los demás los rechazaron en distintas medidas después de eso. Casi todos los amigos de Harry son hetero, excepto yo, y supongo que prefirieron mi ayuda porque podría entenderlos mejor. Y la verdad ha sido un método de entretención bueno ver como su relación evolucionó de enemigos, a amigos, a novios.

— ¿Crees que puedan durar como pareja?

—Claro que sí. Sus personalidades tan diferentes chocan, pero se complementan. Normalmente todos los días terminan enojados con el otro, pero creo que Malfoy tiene un no-se-qué según Harry que hace que se enamore de él de nuevo. Al menos esa es la cursilería que Harry dijo —musita con una risita.

— ¿Otro comentario, para la pareja del año?

— ¿Esos dos? ¿Pareja del año? —Ríe cálidamente—. Sigan con su vida. Que no les importen las críticas negativas solo por sus elecciones. Ustedes no han hecho nada malo al amarse. ¡Vivan felices!


	5. Sirius

—Entonces, señor Black, ¿usted es el padrino de Harry, no? —Sirius está sentando en una posición relajada y algo desordenada. Asiente rápidamente—. ¿Puede decir que haya sospechado de lo que pasaría entre su ahijado y Draco?

—Pff. Si me hubiese ganado un Knut por cada vez que lo pensé, tendría ya un Galleon —dice, y luego ríe tranquilamente. Algo le dice a la pelirrubia que el pelinegro miente, pero se lo guarda y escribe la respuesta serenamente.

— ¿Cómo le dijo y cuál fue su reacción?

—Bueno, me contó en una carta, muy sencilla y directa. Lo entiendo, a pesar de que ahora parece un loco de amor. Se la pasa hablando bien de Malfoy. —Ríe suavemente—. A pesar de que ese hurón me sigue pareciendo un arrogante idiota, pero está bien. Harry no controla de quien se enamora, de todas formas.

— ¿Qué opina tu novio, Remus, sobre esto? No pudo venir porque está enfermo, ¿verdad?

Sirius empalidece suavemente con la mención de la "enfermedad" de Remus. Esa noche sería luna llena. Remus no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagarle a alguien que le hiciera la poción matalobos; si no lo dejase con todos los encantamientos que sabía, podría destruir una selva si se le diese la gana.

—Cree que está bien, igual que yo. Aunque estaba algo receloso, ya que el padre de Malfoy lo molestó en Hogwarts. Dijo algo así como: "Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, de todas formas".


	6. Pansy

La mujer de pelo negro corto, piel pálida y ojos oscuros penetrantes entra con rapidez a la sala y se tira al sofá. Suelta un gruñido molesto y se cruza de brazos, como si pensase en defenderse de algo. Fulmina con la mirada a la entrevistadora y parece que no abrirá la boca en toda la entrevista.

—Entonces, señorita Par…

—Cállese —le espeta ella, en un siseo. La otra mujer parece pasmada por lo borde de la respuesta—. No diré nada sobre la relación de esos dos hijos de puta. Especialmente sobre…sobre Malfoy. —Traga saliva. Parece dolida, de cierta forma. Suspira.

—Pero, señorita Parkinson, escuche…

— ¡Cállese! —grita Pansy de inmediato. Sus mejillas han adoptado un tono rojizo—. Él…él me dejo por ese Potter, ese imbécil de mierda que se cree un héroe solo por ser el hijo de dos Aurores muy famosos y por ser el más joven en entrar a un equipo de Quidditch —suelta. Gruñe y murmura algo inentendible.

—Entonces, opina que…—intenta por tercera vez.

— ¡Opino que Draco es un hijo de puta, eso es todo! —exclama.

La mayor anota todo lo que pudo rescatar de la conversación en su bloc y pone los ojos en blanco. Nadie de todos los que había entrevistado se había puesto tan reacio a responder. Al menos podía sacar que, claramente, la señorita Parkinson estaba celosa.

Cuando levantó la vista otra vez, la ex novia ya se había del lugar.


	7. Theodore

—Señor Nott, ¿cómo ha sido ver que su amigo, el señor Malfoy, se enamoró de Harry Potter?

Una sonrisa cansada se traza en los labios de Theodore.

—Entretenido, podría decir. A veces, cuando se ponía en modo cursi, era molesto. Pero bien.

— ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre la relación? —inquiere después de anotarlo todo.

—Me da igual. Nunca fui demasiado cercano con Draco. Pero creo que hacen buena pareja, a su muy singular forma de ser y de actuar.

— ¿Alguna vez pensó que el señor Malfoy y Harry serían pareja?

Theodore esboza una media sonrisa enigmática.

—Estábamos en la sala común y estábamos muy aburridos. Greengrass, la mayor, propuso apostar sobre el interés romántico de Draco. Y yo, más o menos de broma, aposté diez Galleons a que era Potter. Me miraron raro, como si estuviese loco. —Sonríe victorioso, con cierto orgullo—. Ahora tengo unos treinta Galleons más en mi bolsillo. Creo que fue culpa de la obsesión de Draco con Potter, la verdad. Se la pasaba quejándose de las actitudes del Gryffindor.

La entrevistadora escribe todo en su bloc de notas, pensando que esa es una historia exquisita para los chismes, y luego se levanta con rapidez. El Nott hace lo mismo y sus miradas se cruzan, fulminándose levemente.

— ¿Algo que agregar?

—Que no me importa mucho lo que le pase a esos dos.

—Hmm. Buenas noches, señor Nott.

—Lo mismo para usted. —Theodore inclina respetuosamente la cabeza y se va.


	8. Narcissa

—Entonces, señora Malfoy, ¿cómo se tomó que su hijo esté saliendo con Harry Potter?

—Está bien. A Lucius le molesta que sea sangre mestiza, de todas formas…—murmura ella, sentada en el sofá con una pose estoica y elegante.

— ¿No tiene problemas con la pareja, entonces?

—No, claro que no. Si Draco es feliz con él, yo no me meteré —declara ella, con una ceja arqueada, como si cuestionase la estupidez de esa pregunta en silencio.

— ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Lucius? ¿Por qué no pudo venir?

—No pudo venir por unos…asuntos…importantes —dice Narcissa con rapidez, mientras traga saliva. Si se entendía asuntos importantes por hacer trabajo como mortífago, estaba diciendo la verdad—. Y, cuando Harry Potter le contó, terminó soltando improperios. —La mujer esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. Supongo que no le gustaba que su hijo terminase con el primogénito de unos héroes de guerra como lo son los Potter.

—Y… ¿por qué Draco no le contó acerca de esto y tuvo que hacerlo el señor Potter?

—Supongo que era vergüenza. Es decir, salir con un sangre mestiza, además de otro hombre, es una vergüenza entre los sangrepuras. Pero ya nos acostumbramos (Lucius aún no) y no nos molesta tanto.


End file.
